twinbeefandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Melody
is a support character in the TwinBee series. She is the rightful ruler of Wonderland. She was introduced in TwinBee Yahho!: Fushigi no Kuni de Ōabare!! and has since made cameos in a few other installments of the series. She is voiced by Yuri Amano. Background Queen Melody rules the kingdom of Wonderland with a tolerant and just hand. Her realm lies on a distant island that has much in common with Lewis Carroll's eponymous setting from his 1865 novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, being a surreal paradise filled with Cheshire cats, playing card armies, and that sort of thing. The Queen held possession of a magical item known as the "Harp of Happiness", with which she kept order and peace throughout the land. Unfortunately, one day she was deposed and imprisoned by members of her own court, leaded by the arrogant Archduke Nonsense, following the ill-advise of the nefarious Dr. Warumon, who had the real intention of stealing the harp and rule the world with it. One of the people implicated was none other than the Queen's trusted paramour, Ace, who reluctantly refrained from intervening for listening to the rest of the conspirators. The Queen's loyal fairy servant and friend, Flute, managed to escape the coup and traveled all across the sea in search of help. After traveling for a very long time and about to succumb to exhaustion, she was luckily found by the TwinBee Team while they were on one of their patrol rounds over the middle of the sea. Being informed of the situation, the heroes agreed to go to Wonderland and rescue the Queen. The team endured through many battles and Ace even engaged them personally a number of times riding on his Shooting Star fighter. However, after learning that Warumon was behind it all, he turned back to the side of good and helped them rescue the Queen. The heroes defeated all of Nonsense's generals and their armies, and managed to put a stop to the Archduke and Warumon in the end. Ace then hurried to the Queen's chambers and set her free. The Queen forgave him, understanding that he had been lied to and that he never had ill intentions, and asked him to help her protect Wonderland in the future. With the Harp in Happiness back in her possession, it didn't take long for peace to return to Wonderland and the realm remained in friendly terms and ever grateful to the heroics of the TwinBee Team. Appearance Like most of her fellow countrymen, Melody looks very similar to a human, although her race features a lighter skin tone and large, pointy and furry ears. She wears a long, yellow royal gown with a bulgy skirt that ends in a style that resembles flower petals at the bottom. She complements this garment with a number of purple decorations, such as long gloves, chest and shoulder flaps, a waist ribbon tied in a big knot on the back, and a head ornament (probably a tiara or a crown). Appearances ''TwinBee'' series *''TwinBee Yahho!: Fushigi no Kuni de Ōabare!!'' (1995 - arcade, PS, Saturn): First appearance of Queen Melody in the series, where she is betrayed and dethroned by members of her own court, although she manages to send her little fairy friend, Flute, to seek help just before her imprisonment. Almost succumbing to exhaustion, the fairy luckily comes across the TwinBee Team while they were on patrol flying over the middle of the sea and tells them what happened. The team immediately sets off to help Melody and in the end they manage to stop the evildoers, rescue the Queen and reinstate her in power. *''TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima'' (1998 - PC) *''TwinBee'' (2007 - pachislot): This pachislot game is based on the world of TwinBee Yahho!, so it's no surprise to see Melody every now and then along its various cutscenes. Nonetheless, she plays a minor role in comparison to the rest of the characters and her appearances are not that frequent. Other media *''CD Drama TwinBee Yahho!'' (1995 - radio drama): Voiced dramatization of the events of TwinBee Yahho!, which elaborates on how Queen Melody manages to send Flute to seek help before her dethroning and how the TwinBee Team comes to her rescue. Cameos *''Snatcher'' (1996 - PS, Saturn): Queen Melody makes a brief background appearance. Gallery Queen Melody - TwinBee Yahho! - 01.png Queen Melody - TwinBee Yahho! - 02.png Queen Melody - TwinBee Yahho! - 03.png Queen Melody - TwinBee Yahho! - 04.png Ace & Queen Melody - TwinBee Yahho! - 01.png Queen Melody - TwinBee (pachislot) - 02.jpg Queen Melody - TwinBee (pachislot) - 01.png Queen Melody - TwinBee (pachislot) - 03.jpg TwinBee (pachislot) - 07.png See also *Ace *Archduke Nonsense *Flute *Princess Melora *Wonderland Category:Female characters Category:TwinBee (pachislot) characters Category:TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima characters Category:TwinBee Yahho! characters